


Call Her

by GayestWolf (Gayestwolf)



Series: Mark & Vex After [4]
Category: Lost Girl (TV)
Genre: Almost Coming Out, Coming Out, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 00:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayestwolf/pseuds/GayestWolf
Summary: “Okay, yeah. That doesn’t really change anything. I still want everyone to know. Its just... Like, how should we tell people?”“We could just tell them all at the Dal? Or send a postcard or something. Ooooh! I know. We hand out signed pictures of us kissing!”





	Call Her

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry for anyone who might’ve been waiting for this!? I have no excuse. Please enjoy what I’ve thrown together over the past years 🙃

Mark pants and wipes the sweat from his forehead, as he jogs back to Dyson’s, his body hot under the rays of the early morning sun. Part of him wishes he had left sooner, so he could have taken the bus. A larger part of him wishes everyone just knew already so he wouldn’t have to leave home at all.

Huh. “Home”, that’s what he thinks of it as now. He can’t remember how long it’s been since it had just been “Vex’s place.” God, he wants to tell everyone about his relationship with Vex...but there’s just so much other stuff that goes along with it. He’ll clearly have to come out as bisexual if, when, he tells everyone for one, which isn’t a bad thing, it’s just something he didn’t think he’d ever have to do. And, really this is a different situation than most. He basically just met Dyson and his friends...and already slept with his whatever Bo and him were, of course Dyson hasn’t found out about that either, now he’s sleeping with a man that’s essentially Dyson’s enemy. 

Yeah, he’s done a lot of bad in the past, but so has he, in his own way. And, Vex is a better man now! A great one. Why can’t Dyson just see that?!  
Jeez...this really isn’t the best situation. Dyson’s going to regret finding out I’m his son. 

Maybe he should tell him about wanting to join the police academy first, so he takes it better? Or maybe he should just march in there and say it as soon as he gets there? He better figure it out soon, since he’s almost there. Fuck...he can just talk to Vex about it when he comes by the Dal later. 

Mark finally arrives at Dyson’s, unlocking the door normally instead of sneaking in. When he gets inside, Dyson is sitting at the kitchen table sipping a coffee and looking up at Mark from a case file with narrowed eyes. 

“Hey, Mark. Where’ve you been?” Dyson asks. 

Mark stills. He doesn’t want to outright lie about Vex, not anymore. “I, uh...I was out. I jogged back here,” he decided to say, as he said it. 

“Back here...that’s a strange way to word it, if you just went out early for exercise,” Dyson answers, tone even. He lightly sniffed the air and ran his eyes across Mark’s body. Mark’s heart ratchets in his chest, the tempo becoming much too fast and uneven, as Dyson does. Mark almost thinks he’s going to shift, feels his teeth lengthening in his mouth as he clenches his jaw shut...

“Well. I think I’m gonna head to work now. See you later.” Dyson says finally, getting up and walking straight past Mark and through the door. 

Mark is just frozen there for a minute or so, in a state of mind numbing confusion, relief, and residual anxiety when Dyson leaves. He doesn’t feel like he’s going to shift anymore, and when he unclenches his jaw and runs his tongue along his teeth he finds they are all human. 

He lets out the breath he’d been holding since he stepped in the door and heads to the bathroom, turning on the shower, and stepping inside. 

When he got out of the shower, Mark texted Vex and asked him to meet him at the coffee shop they’d had their third date at. He couldn’t wait until his shift at the Dal to see his Mesmer again, and to really talk about what they were going to do. He’s so tired of keeping this secret, but he’s hopeless about how to go about telling everybody after they’ve been dating for close to seven months. Many of them will probably think they’re joking. During Mark’s third spiral of the day, Vex replied to his text and said he’d be at the coffee shop in thirty minutes.

Thank god. 

Exactly thirty-seven minutes later, Mark and Vex were tucked into a tiny booth at the back of the coffee place/bookstore, right next to their display of antique tea plates.

“Awe you chose my favorite spot, we are ridiculously romantic and real,” Vex points out as they sit.

“Yup, so now we just have to announce to everyone that we’ve been together all this time behind their backs, and we’ll be a common couple. Yeah?”

“We’ll never be common, love. I happen to know one of us is bloody fantastic, and there’s you too of course! Haha, I’m only joking. But, is that what you wanted to talk about? Telling everyone? Or being a ‘regular’ couple?”

“Well, yeah. I know we were supposed to later, and that I was the one who said we should wait a little longer...but I don’t really want to wait anymore and I hope you don’t either?”

“Of course, I told you, I’m ready when you are. Let’s go public and get you out of the closet too!”

“Closet? I’m not in a closet?” 

“Not a literal closet, love. The metaphorical closet of...oh why is that the metaphor anyway. It’s just what people call it when you haven’t told people that you’re not straight or something. So, yeah. It’s the metaphorical closet of heterosexuality, in your case at least.” 

“...okay. Yeah. I guess that makes sense. Did you come out of that closet too at some point? I felt like I just knew you were into dudes when I first saw you. It was the girls that I was shocked about.”

“Well, I guess I did at some point? It’s different for everyone, though. But, really you don’t have to worry about that department.” 

“Okay, yeah. That doesn’t really change anything. I still want everyone to know. Its just... Like, how should we tell people?”

“We could just tell them all at the Dal? Or send a postcard or something. Ooooh! I know. We hand out signed pictures of us kissing!” Vex giggles after his last suggestion. 

“Please be serious, Vex.” Mark says, laughing along with him. 

“Okay, okay. What if we start out with people besides your bio dad who just so happens to hate me for pretty valid reasons? Like my mate Kenzi, I’m sure she needs some adult drama. And, she’s literally the best person to guess what the others will think?”

“That...doesn’t sound too bad. Great idea, Vex. Should you call her?”

“Sure, luv. Now?”

“I mean, I guess. Let’s get this ball rolling...out of the closet.”

“HAHAHAHA, that didn’t work at all, love. Glad to see you trying, though. You ready? I’m dialing the number, better hurry up and tell me if you’ve changed your mind.”

“No. Call her. Let’s do this.”


End file.
